Fairy Tales
by Shinigami1951
Summary: Quatre and Trowa's wedding is fast appraoching and everyone has gathered at the White Sands to celebrate. Duo is hiding secrets from Heero while Trieze makes his attack on the Sank Kingdom
1. Part One Chapter One

Hello, I'm coming back to the GW fandon. With exams and stuff last year I managed to forget all about writing fiction and doing my own thing for a while but now I'm back and hopefully am here to stay. I also lost all my fiction from my PC in November and still haven't recovered everything. But I'm getting there. Anyway, this fic is new. I'm writing for a few reasons, one is to say thank you to those who helped me out with my media work and secondly because I wanted to start something new. There isn't much to say about the fic. I haven't yet decided on a summary or anything, but the Introduction does explain a few things.

Also, I'm dividing the fic up into parts and having a few chapters per part. For the ML, the 1/3 after Part one means the chapter, not that there are three parts altogether. I hope it makes sense.

Rating is R just to be safe, I never really know what might or might not happen.

Pairings are 2x1x2, 3x4x3 at the moment, there maybe more later.

Enjoy, please tell me what you think, like, hate, suggestions on improvement (there's no need to tell me the title sucks, I already know!).

Thank You

**Fairy Tales**

**INTRODUCTION**

Once upon a time there were seven kingdoms that lived in peace and harmony. For over a hundred years alliances were formed between the kingdoms so that it was no longer clear who really belonged to each kingdom or where the bounders were for each one.

There was the Kingdom of the Sanq Kingdom, home to the Royal Family Peacecraft.

There was the Kingdom of the White Sands, home to the King Raberba Winner and his 29 daughters.

There was the Chang family, whose Kingdom was the wastelands to the Far East.

The Woodlands of the South paid homage to the Royals of the Barton Family Tree, a mystical race of elves.

There were the mountains of the Ancients held no royal family. It was a neutral land located in the middle of the land. Each of its bounders touched theseven kingdoms lands.

There were the Lowe Lands, home to King Odin Lowe Yuy.

There were the Allies Lands of Duke Dermail and his king Khushrenada.

The final lands were the home of the Maxwell Mages. The Outiche Kingdom, meaning magical.

The seven lived together, but when Khushrenada died, and his son Trieze took up the throne, peace was destroyed as Trieze decided it was time to claim all seven lands as his own.

A/N Part One starts when King Khushrenada dies.

**PART ONE – The Outiche Kingdom**

**Chapter One**

It was early morning in the Outiche Kingdom. The sun was still low in the sky but was hot enough that the very ground was boiling and would burn with direct skin contact. The water that lapped gently on the Palace Beach had yet to warm to its hottest temperature and this is where my story starts. For this very morning, the world living in peace and harmony would change, war would rage throughout the land. A war like no one had ever seen before. But even as war is declared the young Prince of the Outiche Kingdom was merely enjoying another morning of sunshine and he never knew the danger that had begun. Perhaps it would be best if I told you the background to the Kingdoms and the land on which they stand but if I did that, then I would have nothing to say later on when such things are needed to know. For the time being, I will simply introduce our main character and hope you like him…

Duo Maxwell, a boy of hidden talents and Crown Prince to all of the Outiche Kingdom didn't have a care in the world. He spent his mornings relaxing on the Royal Beach and then in the afternoon he would wonder out into the capital to simply annoy his people. Or, maybe he would get lucky and his best friend would pay a visit for a few days. Today wasn't a lucky day and Duo had no one part from him to keep himself entertained. He was bored already and he hadn't even had breakfast yet. He strolled along the beach, noticing the emptiness and wondering what it was like on the public beach just a few miles down the road. At least there, he would have people to interact with.

But he had been warned time and time again that the public beach was no safe place for a Prince to play. No one, according to Duo, trusted him to be able to take care of himself. But he was not yet of age and still treated like a child.

"Your highness?"

Duo turned from his pacing and smiled at his nurse.

"Yes Helen?"

"Your Father calls for you."

Duo glanced up at the clock tower that stood at the gates to the palace. The clock tower was the tallest building in the Kingdom and one day, Duo would always tell himself, that one-day he would climb the clock tower.

"Its not time for breakfast."

"Its not breakfast that he wants you for."

At the serious tone in her voice, Duo hurried across the sand to where his sandals laid and he slides his feet into them quickly. He was in no means presentable but he ignored that and hurried to the palace. Through the stone kitchens he ran and up the long winding staircase that lead out to a large grand corridor, along the corridor to the Great Hall and up the Great Staircase and along another corridor towards the white double doors at the far end. He raised his hand and knocked twice before opening the door.

"Father?"

King Solo was sitting in his chair behind his oak desk, reading a letter. He looked up at his son.

"Where you down by the sea?" he asked with a gentle smile.

"Yes Father."

Duo's mother's favourite place had always been the beach, and when Duo was a babe in arms, she had offered walked with him down there. Since her death, when Duo was seven, it had become his favourite place too.

"We have bad news."

"What is it?"

"King James Khushrenada has died. His son has taken the throne."

"How is that bad news? I mean it is bad news, but surely Treize wanted to be King."

"He does, but not just King of the Allies Lands. For many years Dermail, the King's advisor has been trying to get James to launch an campaign on the rest of us. Treize is power mad. Unfortunately, James' death signifiers the end of our peaceful land."

Duo slide into the chair opposite his father.

"Does that letter declare war?"

"No, war hasn't been declared yet. But how long until Treize does, is another matter. A serious one."

"Is Uncle being buried at King's Head?"

Duo's mother was James' sister, making Treize his cousin.

"Trieze has requested the normal burial rites and I will be more than happy to grant them but my concern is with the amount of guards Treize has said he is bring."

"Why worry? It is his father's funeral after all."

"um…" Solo regarded Duo with a heavy expression.

"How is your skills developing?"

"Ok, Grandma says that come my sixteen birthday in a few weeks, I'll be able to do anything I want."

"Don't get cocky."

"Is there anything else?"

"I'm getting in contact with Odin, expect him soon."

A smile spread across Duo's face. "Will…"

"I suspect so," Solo grinned at Duo's excitement. "Now, I think I can hear Helen coming this way, so go and eat before she skins my hide."

Duo stood up quickly and bowed. His long hair fell over his shoulder and he threw it backwards as he turned and hurried out of the room. Solo lent back with a sad smile appearing on his face. His mother had grace and a powerful stance about her. Duo had inherited that off her, but held more power since he had also inherited the Maxwell Gift from his father.

Solo sighed and reached for some paper and his favourite pen and began his letter to Odin Lowe Yuy.

* * *

It was two weeks later when Helen informed Duo that the funeral of his uncle would be taking place in a few days. Treize had already begun the journey to their Kingdom. He was lying on the beach after breakfast where she left him. There were guests to see too after all, not that she had told the young Prince that. He was far too excitable, especially when it came to this certain young man. But she smiled secretly as she left the beach, they would make a lovely couple when they both realised their true feelings. 

Duo was sitting right beside the sea watching the waves break upon the sand. It was calming after the past two weeks of hectic behaviour. Preparations for his uncle's funeral had begun and security had been tighten in order for Treize's arrival. Duo hadn't really been involved but the Maxwell Mages had been called in to take his training to another level. They were leaving that day, returning to wherever it was that they lived. Duo didn't like the M-Mages; they were creepy and had invaded his privacy one too many times. At the very beginning of their visit ten days ago, Duo was confidence that he could block all magic used on him. By the fifth day, his lack of confidence showed as he failed to even produce a simple heating charm. But after having a stern word with his Grandma, Duo regained a little amount of faith and was able to stop penetration of his mind. The M-Mages were also against him, he had no encouragement and had heard them informing his father that they didn't think he was the right sort of person for the job of future King.

Duo growled at the memory and curled his hand into a fist, he flicked it forwards and a rock skidded out across the ocean and into the distance. Duo struggled to control his emotion as he curled his hand again and produced another rock. He threw it up into the air and caught it with ease. He sighed in annoyance and chucked it this time as far as he could. It sunk on contact with the ocean.

"Its not fair," he muttered as he watched it disappear. He was as good as his father at magic and he knew how to run the Kingdom, he had helped his father before. Maybe he wasn't his father, he mused, his father often said how much Duo was like his mother, with his long chestnut hair and wide violet eyes. Perhaps he wasn't fit to be a King, perhaps he should stay a Prince and hand the Kingdom to the M-Mages to rule it. Then, he thought savagely, they would see how hard it was to run a Kingdom and they would ruin it and then beg him to help.

He stood up, deciding to go and find Hilde, his long time playmate. Hilde was daughter to his nurse Helen, and she helped out in the kitchen. He picked up his sandals and strolled along with his feet in the water for a minute before he began the journey up to the kitchens, ignoring the sand that stuck to his wet feet.

The cook, Rosa, looked up as the Prince entered the kitchen, looking gloomy. She knew the M-Mages had been upstairs for a few days; the menu had been changed to suit the M-Mages. She had never met the M-Mages but their powerful reputation was outstanding.

"Good morning, Your Highness."

"Good morning, Rosa," the boy smiled at her as he paused to put his sandals on. The cold stone was harsh against his sand-covered feet. "How many times do I have to ask you to call me Duo?"

She smiled. "I know my place, Master Duo."

"So? I don't," he laughed as Hilde appeared.

"Hey," she greeted him.

"Hi. Rosa, can I borrow Hilde for the morning?"

"No, I'm sorry, Master Duo, but there is food to prepare for the funeral. I can't spare any of my staff today."

"Then perhaps I can help?" he asked, biting his lip hoping she'll say yes.

"Master Duo…"

"I know, I know. Its not proper for a Prince to work in the kitchens, but I want to help, as a friend not a Prince."

Rosa laughed and shooed him away. "Hilde needs help making the bread. I just don't want you to waste any flour again!" she warned with a scold, obviously remembering the last time Duo helped make bread with Jonathan. The two boys were covered in flour from head to toe and Helen had been furious with both boys and Rosa. The poor cook had had never been punished before but King Solo was angry at his son's activities.

Hilde led the way through the kitchens to the bakery located in the heart of the many kitchens. The room was empty save from them as they set to work on making the dozen loaves of bread.

* * *

It was gone midday when Rosa appeared at the doorway. 

"Your Highness, your father calls you for lunch."

"Are the M-Mages gone?" Duo asked.

"They are leaving after they have eaten. I would suggest you have a quick clean-up before you meet them. They may not be impressed with the white snowflake look."

Duo laughed and made his exit. He thanked Rosa and said goodbye to Hilde and hurried along the back passages to his room. Helen was waiting there, already with a bowl of fresh hot water and clean clothes and within ten minutes, he was racing back downstairs, his knee-high boots ringing loudly on the stone steps as he waltzed down the staircases towards the grand entrance hall. The servants were mulling around the hall, all-waiting to serve lunch. Duo greeted them with a wave and one warned.

"The King is angry that you are late and have kept his guests waiting."

Duo pulled a face. "Thanks for the warning," he whispered as a guard opened the ballroom doors for him and Duo entered. It was only when there were guests did they use the dinning room that lay just off the ballroom. He hurried across the large empty silent room to the doors, which were open at the far end. The servants following him as he quickened his pace. The two guards flanking the door bowed to him as he walked pass, head held high as if he was the highest authority in the world and he entered the room with the grace of a queen.

Those at the table all stood up at the butler's word. He had seen the Prince crossing the ballroom.

"You're late," Solo snapped from the head of the table as Duo approached the remaining empty seat.

"Forgive me, Father." Duo gave his father a slight bow as he slide into his place. The M-mages glared at him and he smiled politely back.

"Now that we are all here," J spoke, his glass eye rolling randomly, his other fixed on the Prince. "Shall we eat?"

"Don't be so hard on the boy," an familiar voice spoke to Duo's left, "it's a Prince's right to be late."

Duo looked over at the King of the Lowe Lands and the boy that stood next to him. He hadn't noticed the two new guests due to his father's harsh words and the M-Mages. Odin Lowe Yuy smiled at Duo and a grin formed on his face. A grin that widen as he set his eyes on two sparkling prussian eyes.

"Your Majesty, Your Highness," Duo greeted them breathlessly.

"Prince Duo," the other Prince greeted, his voice smooth and achingly familiar.

"Heero…"

tbc…

Well? Comments please!

Thanks for reading

Shinigami195


	2. Part One Chapter Two

**Fairy Tales**

**PART ONE – The Outiche Kingdom**

**Chapter Two**

"Heero…"

Solo coughed. "Lunch grows cold. You can welcome our guests later but right now lets eat."

The King sat down and they all followed his example, allowing the servants to serve the food.

Lunch passed with Solo and the M-Mages discussing strengthening the wards that surrounded the boundaries villages. Odin occasionally gave his own point of view but the two Princes remained silent throughout.

"What about you, young Prince?" Odin suddenly asked and Duo looked up.

"Sorry?"

"The Prince is too young," G spoke, "to be allowed to be involved in such matters."

The five M-Mages were so old their names had been forgotten long ago. They were now simply, J, G, M, O, and Duo struggled to remember the final one. He thinks it Q but doesn't see it as anything important so he simply shrugs it off.

Odin raised an eyebrow and put down his knife.

"But surely as future King, he has a right to give his opinions on matters that concern the Kingdom he will one day rule. I would never dream to keep Heero out of matters, I know I can leave my Kingdom safe in my son's hands, can you say the same, Solo?"

"I trust Duo."

"We don't."

Duo snorted at them. "I don't trust you."

Heero caught the defiant look in Duo's eyes but made no comment.

"Duo," Solo growled.

"I'm merely giving my opinion, Father."

"I agree with Duo. What gives us any reason to trust you, mages?"

"Odin, Duo, the mages are here at my invite, as are you, Odin. It would please me if you didn't insult my guests."

Duo finished eating. "Forgive my rudeness," Duo apologised.

Odin said nothing.

Lunch was finished in silence.

Solo stood as the plates were removed.

"Thank you," he said to Odin, "I will be with you shortly. I must see the Mages to the palace gates before I join you."

"I shall wait in your study. Come Heero," Odin bowed to the others, as did Heero, and they left the room.

Duo stood as the M-Mages did.

"We shall join you to the gates."

* * *

"They have gone!" Duo cheered as he entered the kitchen. Hilde was sitting on the rough oak table eating bread and cheese. Duo felt a little guilty at the sight, he had just eaten a banquet yet his friend was barely eating a snack.

"And you are happy, why?"

"Hilde, them mages are horrible. I tell you when I become King, they will not be allowed anywhere near me or my Kingdom."

Rosa laughed from her place by the sink. "They've upset you, and a sign of a good King is not to get offend."

"Believe me, with that lot forcing its way into your brain and your very thoughts, its hard to like them."

Rosa sighed. "Well, the bread you made is rising. Hilde, have you not finished yet?"

"I have now."

"I'll call you when the bread is ready to be put in the oven. Now, I've seen enough of you today, my Prince. Get yea out of my sight."

"Thank you, Rosa!" Duo cried as Hilde grabbed his hand and led him from the kitchen out in the sunshine of the afternoon.

Hilde and Duo raced down the grassy bank and onto the sands towards the sea. Duo skidded to a stop but with Hilde still going forward, the momentum sent the two falling forwards. Duo laughed as they landed side by side.

"You're too happy," Hilde noticed, "so tell me, why? Has a certain someone called?"

Duo looked up at the sky and grinned shyly. He was about to reply when the sound of horse hooves on the sand was heard. Hilde gasped as a horse leapt over them both and landed a few feet away. The black beast reared as it turned and the rider looked down upon the two friends.

"That's my horse," Duo commented as he stood up dusting himself off.

"So? I was in need of a ride."

Duo threw his hair backwards and raised his head to stare at the challenger.

"This is also royal land. You are trespassing."

"A mere cut through."

"From where and where are you going?"

"That would be my business."

"What business do you have in the Royal Palace?"

"To steal this rather fine looking creature."

Hilde giggled.

"Steal my horse and I will be forced to chop off your head."

"I never said anything about a horse…"

He charged the horse forward, swinging a hand down to grab at Duo's arm. The young Prince was hoisted on to the horse, to sit in front of his capturer and he spun the horse around and galloped away down the beach, leaving Hilde laughing as they went. She then turned herself and headed back to the kitchens.

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Duo asked, as the person behind him turned off the beach and up to the forest.

There was one forest that covered the whole land, spreading into all seven Kingdoms. The Great Forest, it was called, full of magical creatures and strange things. There was a tale that if you entered the forest alone you would not come out of it alive. Duo had always been told never to enter the forest even if he was with someone. But he had no control over where they went and allowed himself to be driven deep into the forest until they reached a clearing beside a river.

The rider slide off the horse and turned to face Duo.

"Your Highness," he reached up a hand and helped Duo climb off the horse.

"Why is it, that with you I always end up places where I am not meant to be?"

The Prince of the Lowe Lands raised an eyebrow in a very similar manner to his father.

"Me?"

"Yes, you. I always end up where I shouldn't be. You get me into trouble."

"Only if we get caught."

Duo glared at Heero who smirked back. The Crown Prince was confident and charming and for a while now, Duo had began to notice how gorgeous and sexy his best friend had begun. Not that he had mentioned it to anyone else. He kept that thought to himself.

"And if we do?" Duo asked as he sat down on a rock and Heero knelt down beside him.

"I'll take the blame. I am after all the elder."

"But yet you kneel before me like a servant."

Heero hardly ever smiled yet when he did it lit up the whole of his face. The smallest smile graced Heero's lips as he moved forward, his hands touching Duo's knee-high boots and gently pulled them off.

"I am here but to serve you, my lady."

* * *

It was after dinner that night when Duo discovered Heero sitting along up near the small harbour on the beach. He was sitting on the stone dock at the very end, his black shoes beside him as he dangled his feet in the cold water below. His trousers screwed up around his thighs. Duo approached quietly and sat down.

"Is everything ok?" he asked softly, seeing the tight tension lines on Heero's face, the ones that meant the boy was either worried about something or thinking. Either way, it wasn't a good sign.

"Yes," he whispered the word into the night, the moon reflecting brightly in Heero's eyes.

"What's that in your hand?" Duo asked, only then noticing the boy was playing with something.

Heero opened his hand to reveal a small ring.

"An engagement ring? That's not for me, is it?" Duo joked.

Duo was too busy looking at the ring that he never noticed the brief look that Heero sent him. If he had, he made have regretted his words.

"No," Heero snapped a little too sharply. "My Father says its time to choose a spouse. It's my mother's engagement ring, she gave it to me when we left home a few days ago."

"May I?" Duo asked, holding out a hand. Heero handed it to him. It was a simple gold ring with three small silver diamond stones embedded in the metal. Duo knew the three diamonds meant something related to the Yuy family but wasn't sure what they were. He handed it back with the question tucked away in his mind to ask his father at a later date. He had a feeling that any questions asked to Heero at the moment would only upset the boy, or make him angry and an angry Heero was not a nice Heero.

They sat in silence for a while, Heero still turning the ring over and over in his hands, as Duo took off his sandals and put his feet in the water. He shivered at the temperature but welcomed it against the warm night breeze.

They were out there long before Helen appeared to shoo them both into bed. She left them to move at their own pace and as they strolled side by side down the harbour wall towards the main back entrance, Duo gathered up his courage and asked.

"Who's the lucky person?"

Heero paused and look at Duo. "I don't know."

"There must be someone you like."

"There is."

"Then ask them. Anyone would be lucky to have you as a husband."

"Hn."

Duo laughed as they entered the palace and headed upstairs.

"I say just take the chance and ask her," Duo advised as they stopped outside his room. "Good night, Heero."

Heero opened his mouth as if to say something but the braided Prince was already gone, shutting the door behind him.

"Who said it was a her?" Heero muttered as he walked away, heading up to the next floor where his own room was located.

Back inside the boy lent against his door and bite his lip.

_Heero was planning marriage?_

The news didn't shock Duo, all Princes when they reached the coming of age had to find themselves a bride but all his childhood it had just been him and Heero. Now, there would be someone else for Heero to be with.

_Ah,_ the annoying voice in Duo's head spoke, _but you'll find someone else too._

"But," Duo whispered as he walked over to his bed and sat down. "I don't want anyone else."

* * *

"Father?"

"Duo?"

"Can I have a private word?"

"Certainly."

"Is something wrong Heero?"

"No."

"I don't believe you. Are you sure there is nothing you want to say to me?"

"Yes."

"What is this about Duo? I do have a funeral to organise, you know."

"I know, Father, but, I was wondering, what do the three stones mean, on a Yuy engagement ring?"

"Has Heero proposed?"

"God, no!"

"Would it be a bad thing if he did?"

"…"

* * *

"Did you ask…"

"No."

"You didn't know what I was going to ask."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I just didn't."

"Would it?"

"No, but…"

* * *

"The three stones represent the stages of a relationship. It is foretold that if these three stones represent what you already have then you are a perfect couple."

"What things do they represent?"

"Friendship, trust and love."

"Oh."

"Is something the matter?"

"No, not at all. Thank you for your time."

* * *

"What stopped you? The setting? The moonlight, the fact it was just the two of you?"

"Something that was said."

"What? What could he say that put you off the idea?"

"Leave me alone!"

"That doesn't work with your mother and it won't work with me either. Tell me!"

"He asked if it was for him."

"And you said?"

"No!"

Odin rolled his eyes at his son and sat down beside him.

"Heero, you just need to tell him, or you'll never get what you want."

"It's the wrong time, Father, his uncle has died, his cousin is raging war on us."

"There will never be a correct time. For once, don't be a Prince, don't think about the duty you should be doing and just be Heero, and he'll just be Duo. It'll happen and it'll be the correct time then."

Heero raised his eyes to look at his father. He had always been taught that showing emotion was a weakness. His father had taught him that, even though you should always follow your emotions there was no need to reveal them to everyone. Now, his father was telling him the opposite to what he had grown up believing.

"For just once," Odin touched Heero's hand, "let them show."

Tbc…

_Hello, big thanks for all the reviews! And please, keep letting me know what you think. There is no need to tell me that Heero is ooc, he will become more like the Heero we know in later chapters. Also, I know I have rushed the relationship between Duo and Heero but they have known each other in this since they were born -more about that later- so please, just bare with me._

_Thank You_

_Shinigami195_


	3. Part One Chapter Three

**Fairy Tales**

**PART ONE – The Outiche Kingdom**

**Chapter Three**

There were two days to go until the funeral and the King was a tension as a spring. Servants had learnt to avoid the King when he was in this foul mood and the only one brave enough, or stupid enough to go near him was Odin. Even Duo kept out of his father's way when he went into manic rage mood. He was panicking about things not being ready for the guests who were arriving the next day.

Duo escaped to see his Grandma that day and stayed in her tower until dinner was called for and he helped her down the stairs. Grandma Maxwell was a strange lady, just like her grandson. She rarely made sense and she rarely talked about anything important. It wasn't often that she joined them for dinner but Duo had begged her until she had given in. It had taken over half the day to get her to come down. She was a very stubborn woman and her grandson was a very stubborn Prince.

Her presence at the dining table calmed Solo down and by the end of it, the King was rather mellow and in need of a good night sleep. He went to bed immediately, ignoring the comment Odin made about him needed his beauty sleep.

Odin then turned to Duo and stuck up the conversation of marriage. Heero quickly made his escape and headed towards the training room. He called for a young officer in the army to spar with him and in walked one of the Specials.

The Special, named Otto, chose his weapon of choice, a long thin sword and quite a large heavy shield. Heero choose his normal weapon. It looked like a normal sword but the blade was made from Elvin Steel and was so light, its weight didn't hinder his movements. The sword had been a present from the Prince of the Woodlands for his coming of age birthday. The shield he chose from the wall belonged to Duo. The Prince's shield was small and light but was shot through with blue sparks of magic. The Special didn't look happy to see the Lowe Prince using his Prince's shield but Heero's strength was well known throughout the land and Otto wondering briefly if sparing with the Prince was a good idea.

An hour later, Otto was hot, sweating, smelly, aching and severely bruised, while Heero had barely broken out in a sweat and was already to begin another fight.

"Enough!" the call rang across the room and both Otto and Heero looked round to see Duo enter the room. "You've abused my solider enough, Prince Heero. You are dismissed, Otto."

Otto bowed as low as his injuries would allow him to before he hurried away, scared that Heero would stop him.

Duo picked up the fallen weapons and with a word they disappeared from his hands and went back to their place on the wall, in their original condition before Heero had beaten the crap out of them.

Heero remained in a fighting stance as Duo reached for the two long daggers that hung off the wall where his shield used to hang before Heero had taken it. He took up the defence position, the daggers held in his hands glowing blue as magic flowed through them. He took up no shield, trusting his own ability to maintain a shield with his magic.

Heero made the first move, prowling to the right before quick stepping forward to hit at Duo's side. The other Prince spun to the left, using one dagger to block the sword from hitting him. The Elvin Magic sparked against the Maxwell Magic and both boys jumped away from the contact. Duo grinned widely.

"You're cheating," he observed.

"I'm not," Heero replied as Duo leapt into an attack. His shield came up to block one dagger while his sword held the other dagger off. Duo grinned as he pressed against the shield, forcing more magic into the shield. Heero's teeth grounded together so hard it could be heard as the magic overload in the shield cause the metal to burn his skin but he refused to let go.

They broke apart, Heero's breathing heavy as his hand seared in pain.

"You are using both my magic and Elvin magic, how can you say you aren't cheating. You wouldn't stand a chance if it wasn't for the fact the magic in your weapons gave you more strength."

"You know full well that even without these weapons, I could crush your skull with my bare hands."

It was a frightening thought but no less true. It scared Duo whenever he saw Heero do hand-to-hand combat. The strength in him came from a childhood spent of training five hours a day, although it had lessen a lot from when his father used to force him to train. Now, it was lucky if Heero managed to get in one hour of training, but as Duo once said, there were far more pleasurable things to be doing than training.

Heero attacked this time, swing his shield at Duo's head who ducked and counter attacked, aiming a swipe at Heero's exposed stomach.

Heero let the dagger glide across his skin as he brought his own sword down on Duo's back.

Duo hissed in pain as the Elvin steel touch the back of his neck; it forced his body to stand still. Heero had command of the Elvin magic that ran through his blade and he used it to lock Duo into place.

"Give up?" he asked.

"You wish," Duo muttered as he thought of fire and flames appeared in his hand and travelled up the blade of his daggers. Heero had to move away to stop getting burnt but as he did, the spell released Duo and the boy spun round, his foot knocking Heero's leg causing the boy to land on his back. Duo stood over Heero, the fire dying in his hands. "Give up?"

Duo reached down a hand, the daggers resting in one hand. Heero grabbed hold and threw his weight into tripping Duo over so the boy ended up on his back, his head beside Heero's but body facing the other direction.

"I give up," Heero whispered, knowing full well that it was a draw; it always was when it was between them.

"Hai," Duo whispered back, speaking in Heero's home tongue.

They remained there for sometime, just simply enjoying each other's company.

* * *

That night, Duo was woken by a knock on his door. He glared at the door and then he glanced out the window; the moon was high in the sky, indicating the time to be either just before or other midnight. He climbed out of bed at the next knock and opened the door.

"What?" he asked.

"Can I sleep with you?"

* * *

Duo woke the following morning to discover his bed was cold and empty. He was laying on his front, a hand stretched out towards the other side of his bed. He could vaguely recall that last night he had shared his bed with Heero but the other boy was nowhere in sight. He rolled over in to the middle of the bed and looked up at the ceiling. He knew there was something he should remember, something very important happened last night but he didn't know what. He growled in annoyance.

The bedroom door opened and in walked Heero carrying what appeared to be a rather large tray of food.

Duo sat up and smiled. "Smells like breakfast."

"I saw the state of the entrance hall. The guests have all arrived. Your father said to say that King James will be put in the Royal Chapel at midday and will remain there until tomorrow morning if you want to say goodbye."

Duo took a deep breath as Heero sat down on the bed with the tray.

"Thank you."

They eat in silence for a few minutes before Duo asked.

"Heero?"

"Yes?"

"Will you come with me this afternoon?"

Heero looked up and nodded. Duo gave him a soft smile that reached his eyes.

"And, um… what happened last night?"

Heero gave a mysterious smirk. "Oh, that was nothing."

"That?"

Heero shrugged, pretending to ignore Duo and continue eating.

"What was that?!"

"I have to go, I need to discuss something with my father."

"Heero?!"

The dark haired youth left without another word, leaving Duo fuming on the bed trying hard to remember what exactly it was that he had done the night before.

* * *

Solo stepped into the chapel that morning to see Treize standing over his father's open coffin.

"Prince Treize," he greeted and the man turned around.

"King Solo, I must thank you for your effects. It looks like it promises to be quite a festival."

"Its what your father would have wanted. I'm sorry for your lose."

"Thank you," Treize looked back at the coffin. "I only hope I can make him proud."

"He was always proud," Solo praised, "he loved your mother more than anything. He loved you too."

"Not like he loved her" there was a slight bitter tone in his voice but he masked it quickly. "How is Duo? I hear he is coming up to his sixteenth birthday."

"Only a few more weeks to go."

"Has he chosen an engagement ring yet?"

"I'm not forcing Duo into marriage. I love his mother but marriage at such a young age is not a good idea. But I have a feeling there is someone who interests him greatly."

"Hopefully I'll be able to attain his birthday party, unless you see there is any reason why I would not be invited?"

Solo smiled, although it was forced. "No reason to my knowledge, at the moment. Perhaps I could have a moment alone with James?"

Treize gave a bow. "Certainly," he purred before leaving. He shut the door as he went and gave it a glare. "Good riddance for bad rubbish," he hissed before strolling away.

Solo walked up to the coffin and stared down at the pale still handsome man.

"Forgive me," he whispered at his brother-in-law. "Forgive me for what I am going to do to your son."

TBC…

It was a very short chapter, I know, but I'll get the next part up within a few days. Please keep reviewing, thank you!

Shinigami195


	4. Part Two Chapter One

**Fairy Tales**

**Part Two – The Seven Princes**

**Chapter One**

Duo didn't exit his room until the lunch bell was rung. Lunch was always an informal party when there were so many guests coming. It would be a standing buffet with music and chatter. Many of the guests would not have arrived yet so it made it easy for people to arrival. Duo made sure he was one of the final to arrive.

He stood at the top of the ballroom stairs and smiled at the butler who turned to the room and announced.

"His Royal Highness, Prince Duo Maxwell of the Outiche Kingdom."

There was a mumble throughout the room as Duo made his way into the crowd. There was no one he was looking for really, he greeted as he made his way through to the lunch table but never stopped to say anything more than one or two sentences.

It wasn't until he reached the table that he saw a friendly face.

"Ohayo Relena-Sama."

The young princess turned, already a smile gracing her face, but Duo had never seen her yet without a smile.

"Prince Duo, its good to see you even under unfortunate circumstances."

"The same. How have you been?"

"I'm ok. I'm worried about Millardo, he spends day in, day out either locked in his room or with Treize in the Allied Lands. I haven't seen him properly in many months."

"Men do strange things, I can count for that."

She laughed. "So, how are things with you? I know losing a uncle can't be nice but other than that."

"Yeah. I'm just taking things as I go."

"That's probably the best way to take it. If you ever need anything I'm here to listen."

Duo grinned at her. "Is that all you are offering?"

"Duo Maxwell!" she squealed and hit his arm gently. "Behaviour like a gentleman."

"I do, most of the time."

She gave him that look, the look that spoke saying that she didn't believe him.

"Ok, some of the time, but I get lead astray by others."

"Others?"

"Yes."

"Example."

"Yuy. Heero Yuy."

Relena giggled. "Oh, when will you two realise?"

"Realise what?"

"That you would a perfect couple, and a cute one," she winked and walked off, leaving Duo with a wide-open mouth. She strolled over to where her brother stood and began to talk to him but the blond shooed her away and she walked off looking hurt.

Duo began to pick at some of the sandwiches on the table in front of him as he surveyed the room.

His father was talking to the Chief Chang, lord of the wastelands. Further away was Heero speaking to a member of the Maganac. The Maganac were the forty men who guarded the White Sands resort, and its Royal Family. And talking off the White Sands Family, the Prince had just been introduced into the room.

Duo hurried through the crowded room and was the first to reach the young Prince.

"Quatre?"

The boy turned.

"Duo, its good to see you, my friend."

The blond Prince hugged the brunette. "It's been a while."

"You haven't been to visit us."

"I've been busy."

"What? With Heero?"

"What are you suggesting?" Duo asked as they strolled together towards the glass doors and out on the balcony that over looked the water garden.

"There are rumours about the amount of time you two spend together and according to some maid he spent last night in your room."

Duo snorted. "And how is Prince Trowa?"

Quatre Raberba Winner was not one to be outdone. "Oh, I know he is well, I know the same way you know Heero is well."

"Both you and Relena have said to me that me and Heero would make a cute couple."

"That's because Duo, you would."

"If that is so, than how come he plans on marriage?"

"Perhaps you are the bride."

"He says he hasn't chosen yet."

"He's watching us at this very moment. I noticed that since I entered the room, he's been watching you."

Duo glanced over his shoulder and caught Heero's eye. The Lowe Prince excused himself and began to make his way towards Quatre and Duo.

Quatre smiled at Heero.

"Good afternoon, Prince Heero."

"Master Quatre," Heero bowed his head slightly. "How are you?"

"Oh, we're fine. We were just talking about you."

Heero only looked mildly interested. "Indeed, what about?"

"The rumours that have been spread about the Land. The Prince of the Outiche and the Lowe Lands."

"What about us?" Heero asked coldly, his narrowed eyes showing his suspicion.

"They say you two are to be wed, or else already wed and no one knows."

Duo snorted again and turned his back on his two friends in favour to gaze out at the water and not see the look of disgust in Heero's eyes.

"I can say for certain that we are not wed…" Quatre added a silent 'yet' on to Heero's words, seeing the hurt look that Heero was giving Duo.

"I see, well maybe later. Oh look, there's Trowa and Wufei!"

Duo looked around to see the two boys approach.

Trowa Barton was Crown Prince of the Elvin People who lived deep in the Great Forest, where exactly the boarders to their land was, no one knew seeing as the Great Forest covered almost a third of the land.

Chang Wufei was the Prince of the Wasteland; his father was still talking to Solo.

These five Princes had all been born within twelve months of each other. Wufei was the oldest, followed by Heero and then Trowa and Quatre was the youngest. Duo was the fourth to be turning sixteen in a few weeks time and after that it would just be one month until Quatre was born. There had never been anything said about the timely births of the Princes but they had been friends from a very young age. Spent summers at Quatre's home and winter's at Duo's, until the age of ten where they began to travel around the land, always together in pairs of three. In fact, their parents claimed that the children's first words were not the normal one, but were indeed each other's.

Wufei was the first to speak, Duo being the first word.

Trowa than spoke next, calling Quatre, Kater instead of Quatre but the meaning of the word quite clear.

Heero's first word was Wufei and which was quickly followed by Trowa and Duo.

Quatre spoke before Duo did, in his sleep as he laid curled up against Trowa he mumbled the older boy's name.

It was Duo who made the most fuss over his name. He had woken one night, according to Solo, screaming from a nightmare and had sobbed Heero's name over and over. Odin seconded that by having to wake Heero and take the small child over to Solo's palace and the two babes stayed with each other for six months straight, and if either was removed from the others sight they would cry for the other. It had been hard to finally decide to separate the two, but as Duo would joke, the separation became far easier as they grew up.

As Solo turned from where he was talking to Wufei's father, he spotted the five Princes. He nodded in their direction causing the Chief to look to.

"It can't be denied," he spoke. "They are something special."

Odin appeared beside them, with Catherine too. Catherine was Trowa's older sister, having taken her mother's place when she died. Her father was too ill to leave home to attend the funeral wake so she and Trowa had come alone. She smiled at the boys.

"I wonder what this war will do to them."

"Hopefully it will make them grow stronger as a friendship group," King Raberba spoke. The five Royal Heads watched the Princes as they joked.

There was a certain air between Trowa and Quatre, the two had been dating for a while now and there was a wedding planned to happen on Quatre's sixteenth birthday. There was also something between Heero and Duo, although it was less noticeable because Duo seemed to have something with all the members of the group. Wufei was the loner of the group, tending to watch more than take part but Duo was always ready to drag the boy into a fight.

"Lets hope," Odin whispered, "that they can save us."

There was no comment from the others.

"Can we go now?" Duo asked Heero, his violet eyes pleading. Heero gave a nod and excused them both as they strolled along the balcony and into the dining room which although had people in, was not as full as the ballroom.

"Prince Duo!"

Duo turned on automatic.

"Cousin," he greeted as Treize Khushrenada grabbed him in a surprised hug.

"I hope you are well, but you do look it."

"I'm very well, thank you. I'm sorry to hear about your Father."

Treize waved his words away. "Don't be, the man would have loved this."

Heero didn't say anything. He had never liked Treize and the older man didn't like him. At this moment in time, he really didn't like the way he was looking at Duo.

"I hear you will be sixteen soon, found a lucky spouse yet?"

"No, I haven't really thought about it," Duo lied, well aware that Heero had just placed a hand on the small of his back. The comforting feeling it brought made him think back to Quatre and Relena's words, would he and Heero make a good couple? There was something between there, wasn't there, or was he reading Heero wrongly?

"Well, take a long good think about it. I wouldn't want to have the wrong kind of blood enter your family, after all the Maxwell Family."

Heero had a feeling that dig was at him, especially by the way Treize was now glaring at him. So he made it even worse when he lent forward and whispered in Duo's ear. Immediately Duo lost all attention on Treize and focused on Heero.

"Oh, thank you," Duo replied and he turned back to Treize. "I have to do something. I'll speak to you tomorrow."

"Duo, will you join me tomorrow, leading my father's coffin up to the King's Head? You were a second son to him, I know he would have wanted it."

"I would be honoured. Good afternoon."

Duo gave a slight bow to the man and let Heero led him away.

"Where did you want to go?" Heero asked as they left the lunch party behind them.

"The chapel. I thought if I wanted privacy then I should do it while everyone is at lunch."

Heero gave a nod and held Duo's hand as they walked slowly through the palace and out into the grassy courtyard. They crossed the courtyard and headed up the hill towards the small church that sat on top of it. Heero told himself that he was only holding Duo's hand because he wanted to offer the boy comfort. What Treize had said was true, Duo had been a second son to James, and they had always been close. James had been Duo's Godfather as well as Uncle. He tried to ignore the fact Duo's hand fitted his so perfectly or the slender figures that held his own so tightly.

Duo stopped outside the door that was slightly ajar.

"Is someone in there?"

"Hello?" Heero stepped to the door and pushed it open slightly. A young girl jumped at the door creaking. "Who are you?!"

"I'm sorry, sir," the girl sobbed, "I only wanted to say goodbye."

"Who are you?!" Heero demanded again.

"Shh, she's just a kid."

Duo let go off Heero's hand and stepped forward.

"I'm Duo, who are you?"

"I'm Mara. Just a servant, sir."

"This is scared ground, you shouldn't be here."

"Heero be quiet. Listen Mara, take the time you need. Just let us know when you have finished."

"I've finished, sir, please don't punish me."

"I'm not going to punish you. Do you know where the kitchens are?"

The girl nodded.

"Well go to the kitchens and ask for Hilde. Tell her Duo sent you and that I said she would make you a special cake."

"Thank you," Mara edged around Heero as she made a break for freedom. She disappeared down the slope.

"Who do you think she was?"

Duo shrugged, "I don't know. Let Hilde take care of her."

Duo had finally focused on the open coffin.

"I'll be outside," Heero informed Duo, but the braided boy didn't hear him. Heero let himself out and shut the door. He then sat down on the grass and waited.

Heero was still waiting fifteen minutes later. He was bored now, his hand gently playing with grass blades.

"Yuy, what are you doing here?"

Heero looked up at Millardo.

"Millardo, I'm just waiting for Prince Duo. He asked me to come here with him."

Millardo looked down at Heero and then up at the chapel. "So, Duo is still in there?"

"Yes."

"I'll return later," and without a goodbye, he left.

Millardo and Relena were brother and sister and they were cousins to Heero. Millardo was too close a friend to Treize to be actually nice to Heero but Relena and Heero were good friends, something Millardo found annoying.

"Look what I found."

Heero's head snapped around at Duo's voice. The door to the chapel had open and Duo was draped in shadow but in his hand he held a white lily.

"Where did it come from?"

"It was laying on the coffin. She, Mara, must have put it there. His favourite flower was lily, it reminded him of his wife."

"Could have been Treize."

"No," Duo shook his head; "there is a red rose in his hands, that's from Treize. I'll just put this back."

Duo disappeared again before returning, stepping out into the sunlight. His eyes were red and he shut the door with a sigh and let against it.

"Are you ok?"

Duo looked up and it was if he was seeing Heero in a new light. Suddenly the need to be beside something that was alive overcame Duo and he walked towards the beautiful Prince.

"Will you do something for me?"

"Certainly."

"Kiss me."

Tbc…

Heehee, evil cliffhanger! Thanks to all the reviewers and encouragement from people, please keep it coming. I'll update again soon.

Bye

Shinigami195


	5. Part Two Chapter Two

Fairy Tales

Part Two – The Seven Princes

Chapter Two

Now, there is a special ceremony, which has to be followed exactly whenever an important funeral comes about. The first stage is that at seven o'clock the night before the burial, a three-course meal began, one that would last a few hours and then at ten o'clock a shot of whiskey would be drunk in a toast to the person who had passed away. They would all then retire for the night and not be disturbed until the ringing of the bells at eight o'clock the following morning.

That morning, Duo was wide-awake before the bells went. He made his bath by himself and dressed. He stood in front of the full-length mirror and admired himself.

He was dressed in a pair of black cotton trousers, which fitted him smugly and the bottom of his trousers were tucked into a smart pair of mid high calf black leather boots. He had a black silk shirt on top, and his Christian cross hung round his neck. James had given the cross to him and he chose to wear it instead of the royal seal cross of the Maxwell House. He knew his father would understand. Over the top, he had on the custom robes; it hung open down the middle showing off his shirt and trousers. The robes were black and lined with violet and silver. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail, an invisible band holding his hair back.

He traced his lips with his tongue thinking about yesterday…

_"Will you do something for me?"_

_"Certainly."_

_"Kiss me."_

_The shocked look on Heero's face was priceless but he quickly recovered_.

_"Pardon?"_

_"Kiss me."_

_Duo slide forward, for the first time ever he had never seen Heero look nervous and scared and he was enjoying the power he held over the other boy._

_"Please?" Duo asked._

_Heero gulped as he felt Duo press up against him. Duo's large violet eyes pleading into his. Duo always knew that pulling the pleading puppy eye look on Heero normally got the boy to give into his demands._

_Heero's hands fell onto Duo's waist, unsure of where to put them and Duo's eyes closed. Heero took a deep breath and lent forward._

_Heero's lips brushed against Duo's in the lightest of touch._

_"Am I disturbing something!"_

Maybe if Treize hadn't come along there would have been more development between him and Heero but Treize had been angry to find the two boys nearly kissing outside of the chapel and his Father's coffin. There was almost a fight between Treize and Heero but Duo prevented the man from leaping at his friend. That evening meal had been one of secret glances at Heero, and left Duo with no doubt that yes indeed, something was happening between him and Heero.

Duo smiled secretively at himself as the bells rang out throughout the Kingdom. His smile vanished and he turned towards the window. He stepped out of his French Windows and onto a balcony.

Above him, unknown to Duo, Heero had just stepped out on to his balcony, wearing a black penguin suit. He raised his head to the call of the bells. He took a deep breath of the morning air.

The funeral had begun.

* * *

After the bells had rung, there would be small breakfast held and then at nine the procession was begin. The procession would start at the small chapel, where six men would carry the coffin down and through the palace and onto the beach, where it would be placed into a carriage and then the horses would lead the way along the beach and all the way up to the King's Head. It would take nearly three hours to walk there.

Duo had once asked his father why they didn't just change the burial place, so it was nearer to the Palace. Solo had laughed and explained that King's Head was not a burial ground and it was tradition for the Kings and Queens to be burned on that cliff and then cast into the sea. Duo had only ever been to one funeral and that had been for Trowa's mother. The tradition was different from Queens than it was for Kings.

Duo left his room soon after the bells had rung and walked down the stairs into the ballroom, and then into the dining room behind it. He stopped just out of sight and listened to the only two men who were in the room.

"What do you suggest then?" Treize growled. "I can't just forget about the whole plan!"

"It wouldn't be wise to make the move so close to your Father's death," Millardo replied. "The Sanq Kingdom is already yours as you know. It wont take much for my Father to crave under my pressure. What I suggest is that you wait a few months before acting."

Treize huffed. "Wait for what? Them to build up their armies so that when I do finally attach they made have some chance of defeating me? I don't fear that I can't defeat the Sanq, the Wastelands and the rest. I worry about destroying the Outiche Kingdom."

"It is family to you, I know, but how about whispering sweet nothings in the young prince's ear? He is too naïve to realise what it is that you want until its too late."

"Prince Duo is far smarter than you think. Besides his relationship with Prince Heero is too close, it could be too dangerous for me to act so irrational towards Duo when Heero is so close by."

"The Lowe Lands will be the hardest to beat. Their castle is a stronghold and their army trained in hand-to-hand combat."

"The ideal situation would be to assassinate the Prince and while the Kingdom goes into its month of mourning."

Duo took a step backwards. He had hardly believed it when his father had informed him that Treize would wage war against the other Kingdoms but here it was, evidence in front of him that not only was Treize planning a war, but he was declaring it, loud and clear to everyone. He had heard more than enough and turned tail and ran.

"What was that?" Millardo asked, hearing the sound of footsteps in the other room.

Treize stood up. "I didn't think any one would be about this time in the morning. Breakfast isn't served for another ten minutes yet."

Both men walked over to the doorway and looked across the empty ballroom.

Duo bit his lip as he stood behind a pillar, searching his mind for an invisibility spell.

"Doesn't look like anyone is here," Millardo commented and he walked back to his seat. Treize moved out of sight but kept his eyes on the doorway that lead to the Entrance Hall.

Duo glanced out from behind the pillar, he couldn't see them anymore and so he slipped out of the pillar and headed to his left and stopped beside the wall. He reached for the hidden door handle and jerked it forward and the wall opened. Duo ducked into the small secret passageway and disappeared into the kitchens.

"Come sit down," Millardo ordered, "there is no one there."

Treize turned his sharp blue eyes onto Millardo. "I could swear that it was Duo that I saw then, but I suppose it could have been a girl."

Millardo laughed. "Who cares? You plan on declaring war anyway, so even if it was Prince Duo, the news wont be a shock."

Treize shrugged and moved to sit down. "I guess you are right."

"Of course I am, I always am."

* * *

"Where were you?" a hand grabbed Duo's.

Duo jumped and spun round to glare at his attacker.

"Heero!" Duo snarled.

"I'm sorry. You weren't at breakfast, did something happen?"

Duo took a few deep-calming breaths. "Yes, I'm fine. Just, heard something that I really shouldn't have heard. Have you seen Treize this morning?"

"Yes, talking to my father. Nothing wrong is there?"

Duo looked at his friend. "I don't know," he muttered and began to blurt out words that made no sense when put together.

Heero took hold of Duo's arms and shook the boy gently.

"Hey! Make sense, baka."

Duo blinked and opened his mouth to speak when the bells began to toll nine and Treize strolled up to them.

"Darling Cousin," Treize purred. As his cornflower blue eyes fell onto Duo's frighten look, he had his confirmation that it was Duo that had been in the ballroom that morning, listening to his and Millardo's conversation.

"Good morning, Trieze."

Heero's gaze hardened at the sight of the Prince. "You're nearly King," he commented.

"I am. It's the strangest thing to suddenly be in control of a Kingdom, and of course being King makes me a higher position than you."

"Of course, but the keyword was **nearly** King. Shall we, Duo?" Heero held out his hand to Duo who took it politely.

"Come on Treize, we need to get up to the chapel."

The three Princes walked up there together. Heero was concerned over the way Duo was looking at Treize, and the way he was holding tightly onto Heero's hand. They reached the top of the hill where Odin and Solo where standing, waiting from both Treize and Duo.

Heero had to tug his hand away from Duo's with great difficulty and walked over to where Quatre stood. Duo continued onwards alone with Treize to the chapel doors.

"Are you scared, Duo?" Treize whispered.

"Why should I be scared?"

"I know you overhead us this morning… Uncle Solo, King Odin."

Duo smiled at his father and Odin who would be leading the procession with Duo and Treize following.

"Are you ready to begin?" Solo asked.

"Yes, lets start."

Solo stepped forward to talk to the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I welcome you all to this unhappy occasion. Today we celebrate in the name of King James Khushrenada. His death has brought great sadness to the world, and today we lay him to rest. I ask you to join us on his journey to the after world."

The coffin was slowly brought out and Solo and Odin walked beside it as it was carried towards the beach, Duo and Treize fell into step beside the coffin on the other side.

"I know it was you in the ballroom. I know you heard what I was planning."

"It didn't come as a surprise. There has been a rumour of you declaring war on us. Now, I can just tell everyone its true. But this is your father funeral, have some respect!"

"Respect? For my old man? Don't tell me you haven't guess it yet?"

Duo looked at Treize, scared at the thought.

"You didn't?"

"As you just said, lets show some respect."

They fell into silence.

The journey was in silence until they reached the bottom of King's Head. It was the longest Duo had been silent since he had been taught to speak.

The coffin was removed from the carriage and carried up the hill. The four who were in front of the coffin fell back so they were walking with the rest of the possession. Heero reached Duo and took the boy's hand as they slowly continued the final stage of the journey.

"Are you ok?" Heero whispered and Duo glanced at his friend.

"Yes."

They stood around the burial platform as the coffin was placed on it. Solo again addressed the crowd.

"We lay to rest a beloved son, a happy husband and a proud father."

Treize stepped forward, a bunch of roses in his left hand. "I thank everyone on my father's behalf for being here today, for showing how many friends he had and how many people respected my father," Treize climbed onto the burial platform and placed the roses on top of the coffin. "I placed these roses on this coffin to show my own love, respect and gratitude towards my father. I'll miss him and his guidance."

Treize bent his head and kissed the coffin top gently before climbing down.

Duo then became aware that it was his turn. He climbed awkwardly up onto the platform and stood before the coffin.

"King James was my Godfather, and my Uncle. He taught me a lot of things, like how to fight with a sword and how to braid my hair," the crowd laughed. "But most of all, he showed me that life was worth living and that you should remain a child for as long as you could because being a grown up was not much fun. I love you, uncle, and I'll miss you."

Duo took a deep breath and bent over like Treize had and pressed his lips against the coffin. He straighten his back and placed his palms flat on the coffin top.

"Goodbye," he whispered, and flames sprung up from his hands, engulfing the coffin. Duo stepped off the platform, his lips pressed tightly together to stop himself crying. Heero was there as soon as Duo was far enough way from the burning coffin. His arms wrapping around Duo's waist and the boy turned, his face buried in Heero's shoulder. Heero held him tightly, one hand stroking his hair soothingly.

They stayed there until the sun had set and the fire had stopped burning.

TBC…

Shinigami195

thanks for the reviews! please, keep them coming


	6. Part Three Chapter One

Fairy Tales

_Part Three – Sweet Sixteen_

_Chapter One_

The next few weeks passed in a haze for Duo and Heero. Heero had asked to remain at the Outiche Kingdom to help prepare for Duo's sixteenth birthday and his request had been granted. Odin had smiled secretively when Heero had requested the stay at lunch, and had shared a look with Solo as if the two of them were sharing some sort of private joke. Duo had seen the look and knew their fathers were up to something, but then Heero was up to something too, and Duo only wished he knew what it was. It was almost as if the other boy was wooing Duo, he brought him flowers; he gave him gifts, he asked Duo to take moonlight walks with him. Oh yes, there was something strange going on.

But there was the arrival of the letter just five days before Duo's party that changed everything.

The two Princes were called into Solo's study late that afternoon. He asked them to sit and then read the letter out to them.

"_Calling all Kingdoms, it has been brought to my attention that rule in these lands is failing. There are bandits on the highways attacking the innocent traveller, there are pirates in our water attacking our sea ports and I feel that time has come to unite all of our eight kingdoms under one name, one rule, one king. I declare that as my first duty as a new king, I must sort out these affairs and unite our lands as one. I offer each and everyone of you the chance to surround now and hand your kingdom over to me at once, but if you refuse my offer at creating paradise, then you give me no choice. I will declare war and I am certain that I will win._

_I do hope that we can come to some sort of arrangement._

_King Treize, Allied Lands"_

"So, he's really doing?" Duo asked.

"It looks that way."

Heero reached for the offered letter and scanned it silently. "Paradise? He wants paradise?"

"He is justifying himself," Solo replied. "He is justifying the mean to the end."

"Stop pirates and bandits?"

"I haven't heard that we've got problems with bandits and pirates."

"True, no one else has heard of these problems neither. They are a mere excuse for him."

"What's going to happen?"

"I'm calling a meeting, asking the leaders of the other kingdoms to come a few days early. We'll decide then."

_

* * *

_

Heero sat in his favourite place, on the end of the harbour, his feet dangling in the water. He was lost in thought over the meeting that was currently taking place in King Solo's office. He had wanted to be part of it but Odin had refused, leaving Heero angry at his father's words. He had basically said that Heero wasn't old enough to be involved in the most important meeting in ages.

Heero sighed. Sometimes life just wasn't fair.

* * *

Duo watched Heero from his balcony. The boy looked so sad just sitting there on his home. Duo wanted to go and cheer him up but tomorrow was his birthday and him and Helen were just adding the final touches to his birthday party, something his father would normally be doing but due to certain circumstances he couldn't.

"What flowers do you want?"

Duo glanced over his shoulder.

"What choices are there?"

"Whatever you want," she read from the letter, "we will have them ready for you within an hour."

Duo screwed his nose up. "Suckers," he grinned.

"Duo," Helen warned. "I've brought you up better than that."

"I know you did but anyone would think I was getting marriage not having a birthday like I have every year."

"But you're the prince, your coming of age is far more important than just any old birthday. Now flowers?"

Duo turned back to watching Heero.

"I don't mind. I'm not bothered."

"Ok, let's see. How about a bunch of red poppies in remembrance for your uncle? And then we can have some white roses for Heero, after all with everything going on between you and him… Duo, are you even listening to me?"

"There's something on the horizon."

"Pardon?"

"There's something approaching the palace, it's in the horizon and approaching quickly. I don't know what it is but I don't like it."

Helen hurried to the balcony. Sure enough there was black spots heading towards them. She glanced down onto the harbour below where the men where working on the docks, to where the Prince sat on the end of the harbour and across onto the beach where the schoolmistress was playing with the young servant girls.

"What could it be?"

"I don't know. Keep working, I'll be back."

Duo hurried to the door and stepped into his sandals before he raced out the doors, he went downstairs and out on to the beach. He looked up to the sky, the black approaching objects looked scarier from below. He raced across the stone, the men pausing to watch at their Prince dash through the harbour racing towards the Lowe Prince who turned at the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Duo?"

"Look up," he ordered and Heero raised his head to the sky.

"What the hell are they?" Heero choked out.

"I thought you might be able to tell me! I saw them from the balcony."

"They don't like friendly. Should we get people indoors?"

"I don't know. We can't get my father, he'll be angry if we disturb them."

The two boys continued to watch the approaching black things as they stood side by side.

"They could be dangerous," Heero commented.

"What could they be? I don't think I've ever seen anything like them before."

The things were then directly above them and they looked vicious. They were black with long wings, their eyes were blood red and their claws were long, sharp and deadly.

"They look like demons!" Duo gasped. "We need to get everyone into the palace! Now! Come on HEERO!"

The braided prince raced towards the men who had turned to look at the sky as the creatures let out a blood-chilling cry. The children stopped playing and looked to, their small faces gazing up in amazement at the gathering crowd.

"Sir!"

Duo grabbed hold of the nearest fisherman.

"Quick, get the children safely inside, then inform my father of these things!"

The man nodded and he set off at a spirit. The others turned to Duo awaiting orders.

"Get inside!" Duo yelled, "Find the guards and inform them of what is happening."

The creatures dived at the group on the harbour. Duo threw up a shield around the men but it shattered under the attack.

Heero cursed not having his sword and grabbed Duo, pulling the boy along after the fishermen.

"The children!" Duo pulled away, forcing Heero to follow him on to the sand and towards the group of children that the creatures had gone after.

"Help!"

Duo aimed a fireball at a nearby creature that had just slashed at the schoolmistress, a woman heavily pregnant. He was amazed to see it had little effect on the creature but it did draw the attention away from the creature, which reared, on its hind legs and slashed down at Duo, it gave the boy no time to throw up a protective shield and the claws slashed across his forearm he had raised to try and protect himself a little. He winced but no one noticed. The fisherman was dealing with a shock woman while Heero was trying to protect the children.

Help arrived in the form of guards, swords draw, they surrounded their prince and helped the children and adults into the palace kitchens.

They slammed the door shut and Duo helped by casting protective spells and charms on it, and then locked with it the most powerful locking spell he knew. As they headed upstairs he prayed it would hold.

* * *

"You were right, Duo, they are demons," Solo stood at study window and looked out across the beach at where the demons laid, their red eyes fixed on the palace.

"Who would have sent them?" Odin asked, standing beside Solo.

"Who else? But Treize."

"But why?"

"With nearly King, Queen, Lord and Lady of these lands are currently within these four walls or either currently travelling towards us. If Treize wants an easy way to kill us all, then we have handed it to them on a plate."

"But…"

"YOUR MAJESTY!"

The four turned in to see the guard who had just rushed in.

"What is wrong?"

"The town folk, sir! They were attacked by the demons, there are dead and wounded carried by the living. We can't turn them away!"

"Let them in, round up all the nurses and doctors available to treat the wounded," the man saluted and left. "Duo, find Rosa and the servants, ask them to make up beds for those who need it. Heero, can you please organise some guards to go out and obtain medical supplies? Don't go with them. Odin, can you organise a battle plan? I will be available if you need me. Me and Duo will go amongst the injured and see if we are able to help them at all."

Both Yuys gave a nod and they all went their separate ways.

* * *

"Duo!"

Duo looked up from where he was healing a bleeding leg wound at Hilde's call.

"What is it?"

"The school mistress has gone into labour, and Sally is too busy to help!"

The soldier removed Duo's hands from his legs, the message simple and clear. Duo stood up and called over one of the uninjured men to help finish off cleaning up the man. Duo then left hurrying along after Hilde who led him downstairs into the servant quarters.

It was during that descent that they met Solo going up. He paused his son for a minute.

"We have a problem."

"What's wrong?"

"The demons claws are poisonous. Our magic can't counteract. There is no way we can get a message to the M-Mages for help but Sally is trying to find a cure."

"How poisonous are the claws?" Duo asked, his left hand clenched as he recalled his own demon wound.

"It will kill."

"But nearly all those injured have demon wounds!"

"I know," Solo looked at Duo, regret deep in his eyes. "Lets just hope Sally finds a cure."

Duo gave a firm nod as they went different ways. He returned to follow Hilde, deliberately ignoring the fever pain that had started in his left forearm.

"Sire! The demons are retreating!"

Odin pulled his sword backwards from where it had been embedded deep within a demon's chest. The black creature dropped with a heavy thud at his feet.

"Then recall the men. Leave the dead, we'll collect them when it's safer."

Solo was there when Odin entered the palace.

"Have you been wounded?" he asked quickly.

"No, but many men have."

"Come quick, I need to get a message to the M-Mages, and report some bad news to you."

* * *

"How is she doing?" Duo asked. He had just finished cleaning the large demon claw wounds on her stomach while Luna was dealing with her labour. Luna was a new nurse but Duo trusted her ability, he honestly didn't have much choice.

"She's fully dilated and its time to start pushing."

"Sarah?" Duo asked the school mistress and he touched her forehead. She was almost delirious with pain and fever. "Sarah," Duo tried again, touching a hand to her forehead and gently pouring healing magic into her. Her eyes opened.

"What?"

"I'm sorry to wake you but I need you to start pushing, we need to get the baby out before it suffocates."

Sarah shook her head, her breath ragged.

"You need to help us. Please, I promise just a few minutes and then you can sleep all you want."

The poor woman clenched her teeth together and grabbed Duo's free hand. The boy rolled up his sleeves and maintained a better grip on her. He sat behind her, holding both her hands as she squeezed them, screaming in agony as Duo encouraged her to push and Luna congratulated her as the baby began to emerge.

Duo tried to relieve her pain but his own fever was begin to burn throughout him and he could feel himself growing weaker as he continually poured his magic into her, giving her the remains of his own strength. He only prayed that the child would not carry the deadly poison in its system and it had been delivered in time to save its life. He hadn't informed the nurse or mother about the deadly poison and Hilde had wisely kept her mouth shut about what she had overheard. She had disappeared by now and Duo still didn't know where she had gone.

"One more big push," Luna said, "that's all we need."

"Hear that, sweetie? One more push and it'll all be over. Ready?"

Sarah howled in pain and squeezed Duo as tightly as she could as she pushed with all her might. There was a cheer from Luna who quickly cut the cord and held up a baby girl.

"Congratulations," Duo whispered in Sarah's ear but the mother had already fallen asleep.

The door opened and in came Hilde, followed closely by Heero. She went straight to Luna and helped to clean up the baby.

"Who's the father?" Duo asked.

"Her husband is fighting in the battle upstairs," Luna informed Duo.

"The battle is over," Heero commented as Duo slide out from behind Sarah and laid the mother down.

"Luna, ask my father to check the baby over. He'll know why."

From Heero's puzzled expression, Duo could tell he had yet to be informed of the poison.

"I'll go and find him!" Hilde said as she hurried out of the room after handing the baby back to Luna, she had realised what Duo was meaning and suddenly she feared for the child's life.

"Are you ok?" Heero asked as Duo swayed on the spot, he looked pale and sweaty.

"Yes, just tired."

Heero took hold of Duo's arm to steady the boy. "Get some rest," he ordered but Duo shook his head.

"I have to help the men who have just come in."

"You don't have the strength."

Heero tugged Duo closer and paused as his eyes fell on the exposed forearm.

"What's this?" he pulled up Duo's arm to take a closer look at the wound.

"Its nothing, just a cut."

"Come on, we'll go see your father, he'll heal it."

Duo pulled himself free of Heero's gasp. "I'm fine. I have a duty to do, as do you."

Without another word, Duo push passed Heero and out into the servant corridor, Heero tried to follow but there were too many people about and he quickly lost sight of his friend.

"Prince Heero?"

"Yes Rosa."

"Your father requests you and Duo's presence upstairs at once."

Heero gave a nod and headed upstairs, people wisely got out of his way as he stormed through the palace, Duo's casual attitude to his wound did not please Heero and his mood was clear for all to see. He entered the study.

"Hilde has informed me the mother has deep claw marks," Solo was saying, "Ah, Heero, is Duo with you?"

"No, he's disappeared."

"Will the baby be ok?"

"Its hard to say, I will have to check it out."

"Why wouldn't the baby be ok? She was crying when I left the room. She looks fine," Heero asked.

"Oh, you haven't been informed yet."

"The demon claws has poison in them, Sally has yet to find a cure and we already have twelve dead because of it. Others have already broken out in fever which is the first scene the poison has taken hold of their bodies."

Heero paused, his hand feeling sweaty. Thinking back on it now, Duo had felt very clammy in his hands and the boy had looked like he had been about to collapse.

"Is there no hope for a cure?" Heero asked.

"Not at the moment," Solo replied and Heero went a deadly white.

"Why? Did the demons get you?" Odin snapped, his worry increasing at the look on Heero's face.

"No, I'm fine."

"Then what is it? What's the matter?"

"He didn't want anyone to look at it."

"What are you talking about, Child!" Solo demanded.

"Does Duo know? About the poison?"

"Yes, why?"

"Duo has a wound on his arm. I saw the demon attack him but I didn't know it had actually caused damaged!"

"What?"

"Duo has a fever, it must be the poison."

Solo spun round. "Tell me you're lying."

"I'm sorry, I saw it with my own eyes.

Tbc…

Thanks for the reviews, please keep them coming! I'll update soon.

Bye Bye

Shinigami195


	7. Part Three Chapter Two

**_Fairy Tales_**

**_Part Three – Sweet Sixteen_**

**_Chapter Two_**

Heero raced through the servant quarters, rushing to locate Duo.

"Where is he?" he groaned helplessly as he paused again to ask a nearby guard.

"Who are you looking for, your highness?"

"Prince Duo."

"I saw him in the kitchens, perhaps he went outside. The demons are all gone now, it was declared safe a few minutes ago."

"Thank you," Heero didn't spare him another thought as he left, quickly strolling through the quarters to the kitchens and then out onto the beach. Duo was standing on the beach, his feet gently being lapped out by the sea.

"Duo," the prince called softly as he trended his way towards Duo.

"Heero."

"You knew?"

"That it's a fatal wound? Of course."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"Why?" Duo asked, "I had a duty to perform, there wasn't anything to tell you because no one can help. What can you do that my father can't?"

"Duo…"

The boy swayed on the spot and Heero stepped forward, his hands coming to rest of Duo's waist, silently offering the boy support.

"Don't."

"How can you be so calm? You are …"

"I know, you don't need to say it but there are many who have died already today."

Duo leaned backwards against Heero, allowing Heero to wrap his arms around Duo's waist.

The sun was slowly settling in the sky. The two boys stood there, ankle deep in the sea, which was slowly turning cooler as the moon rose. The night was still and the boys were silent. Duo almost imagined the words that were whispered in his ear.

"You can't leave me."

Duo rested his head back on Heero's shoulder and took a deep breath.

"Heero, tell me, these past few weeks. The flowers, the looks, the gifts, what's it all been leading too?"

"It was leading to tomorrow."

"I might not survive the night."

Heero removed a hand from Duo's waist and reached into his pocket and held it out in front of Duo. The prince took it and opened the box.

"The Yuy Engagement Ring?" Duo turned slowly in Heero's arms. "Are you sure? I mean…"

"I'm serious. All my life, since I can remember, it's been you and me. There's no one else I want to spend my life with."

Duo raised his eyes to stare deep in Heero's Prussian ones.

"Kiss me."

Heero pressed forward, his lips brushing against Duo's before he pressed his lips firmly against Duo's.

* * *

Odin watched the two boys before returning to Solo who was nursing a large whiskey.

"Who would imagine?" Solo asked. "That Treize would be able to destroy me so easily."

"What do you mean?"

"I lost Renn when she gave me Duo, but without Duo, what can I do?"

Odin couldn't say or do anything that would make Solo feel better, so he simply held him."

* * *

Heero woke up and blinked at the boy who lay on the sand beside him. He tried to remember where he was and what had happened but as Duo murmured softly in his sleep, Heero remember how he and Duo had come to lay naked together on the beach. He tightened his grip on Duo and offered a silent pray to whoever it was that was listening. He didn't want to lose Duo, he couldn't lose Duo.

"Did my son spend the night outside?" Odin asked Rosa.

"Yes, Milord. He and the young prince."

"Thank you," Odin stepped outside but Rosa called after him.

"Excuse me sire!"

"What?"

"They had a busy night," she commented.

He smiled. "I know, I'm glad they worked things out," I'm just sorry it wasn't sooner. But he didn't voice the second part and continued out.

He discovered Heero sitting on the sand, beside Duo. He walked over slowly and Heero looked up.

"Is he still sleeping?" Odin asked and Heero shook his head.

"He wont wake up."

Tbc…

I know its only a short part but the next one is short too but it'll be up within three days, I promise thanks for all the reviews, please keep them coming!

Just a quick note to Setsuna Seta - i used to have a beta but she left the fandom so i had to let her go. I know my grammar isn't fantasic but its a lot better than what it used to be. If you wanna beta for me, feel free I'm more than willing to let you, i could use the help. Thanks for your critical help! Its not often I get that!

BYE

Shinigami195


	8. Part Three Chapter Three

A/N: This chapter is short and a little crap. I suddenly realised while writing this exactly what I had done. I had gone and killed the main character… so, I had to think of a way to cure him and I came up with this and its an awful, awful idea but its not the method that matters, it's the results I'm sorry, I promise. It will get better!

Thank You to:

Setsuna Seta - Your English is probably better than mine its my only language but I still forget the grammar and stuff because we never really got taught it, it was just something we pick up and forget. And all you have to do, is go through the chapter and point out my mistakes and suggest improvements… I could have done with a beta for this chapter; it's not very good. But at least its short

Sobakasu - Plot? This story has a plot:looks around: sorry, that's a awful joke, I'm not on the ball today… not enough sleep and too many drugs! Thank You

Mithros - sweetie, if you keep insulting me, I might not update I'm not a meany, I'm an author and it's a rule :points at rule book: and you know all about that. Talk to you soon!

Lolly Sister - all is revealed in this chapter. Its not good but its gets the message across

Patty 40 - Woohoo! You're too kind, espically fir 10 out of 10 on spelling and grammar, coz in all honesty that sucks. Its good to hear from you again and glad you're still about

Thalia16 - You hoped right, its really both of them.

Thank You to all of you! Please, keep reading and reviewing.

**Part Three - Chapter Three**

"He wont wake up."

Odin felt his heart bleed for his son. The boy sounded so emotionless, his eyes were glazed over and he didn't seem aware of where he was.

"The M-Mages arrived this morning. They know of a cure. They maybe be able to save Duo, if it is not too late."

Heero didn't seem to register what was being said, nor did he seem to care about what Odin was telling him. It wasn't until Odin reached down to touch Duo, did Heero spring to life.

"What are you doing?" he snarled, suddenly protective of his lover.

"We need to get him inside, so the M-Mages can get the poison out of his body. This is the one chance he's got, Heero. Please?"

Slowly Heero nodded and he stood up, gathering Duo's limp body in his arms, and together him and Odin carried Duo up to his room.

* * *

G was waiting in Duo's room when they entered, he already had what he needed ready and without a word Heero placed Duo onto the bed.

"Is everything going to be ok?" Odin asked.

"We'll see. With luck I can remove the poison from the blood without endangering his life even more."

G cut open Duo's top and revealed the black wound. He placed a dark yellow leaf on the wound and pressed it there. He didn't keep it there for long before he removed it. He showed the leaf to Heero, it was now a black colour with burn marks in the shape of the wound.

"Do this, over and over until the leaf stays yellow. I'll be back later but I am needed elsewhere. You can keep an eye on Duo and send a servant to find me if you need help."

Heero gave a nod as G placed another leaf on Duo's wound, pressing down hard before he left. Heero took his place, removing the leaf to find the same thing that had happened to the first leaf had happened to that one.

"Will you be ok?" Odin asked and Heero nodded. Odin smiled and left.

He strolled up towards where Solo was in his office talking to the other Kings and Queens about what they were going to do with Treize. He apologised for being late.

"What are you smiling about?" Lord Winner asked.

"I was just with Heero and Duo. There's a silver ring, with three diamonds embedded in it, on Duo's finger."

Solo gave a sad smile. "Let's just hope he survives."

* * *

For four hours, Heero sat beside Duo, regularly changing the leaf. It had slowly changed from a black burnt leaf to an autumn brown colour and it was now remaining yellow, but Heero wasn't sure what to do and no one had been up to see him in a while.

The door opened and in walked Solo.

"How is he?" he asked in a harsh whisper.

"I think most of the poison has gone."

"He should wake up soon."

"How was the meeting?"

"We're decided that we have to fight Treize face to face. We'll launch the declaration in a few days once the terms have been drafted up."

"Is he behind the attack?"

"We are certain but the mages can't work out how it was possible. The demons would have been summoned by magic. Treize seems to have an undeniable advantage. We don't know his next moves."

"But…"

"We'll talk about it later," Solo watched as Heero took off a leaf and placed a new one. "Can I have a look at that leaf?"

Heero handed it over and Solo examined it.

"Perhaps we can try and wake him up now. The leaf has no poison in it so hopefully that means its been removed from his system."

Solo stood up and placed a hand to Duo's forehead. He whispered some words in a foreign tongue and then sat back down again.

"Now we just wait."

"King Solo, I need to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"Can I have your son's hand in marriage?"

Solo laughed. "Isn't it a bit late to ask me after you have asked him?"

"At last that way you can't refuse it."

Solo opened his mouth to argue but Heero had already moved.

"Duo!"

The braided boy smiled.

"Alright Heero."

Tbc…

I'm going to say short but sweet? But really it was too short and utterly awful, I promise it will be made up to you, I have a big surprise coming up in Part 4 Chapter 2

Bye bye

Shinigami195


	9. Part Four Chapter One

Bighuge thanks to everyone who had e-mailed me and left reviews!

Mithros (lol! What I say matters and the last chapter wasn't good! Thanks sweetie!)

Setsuna Seta (my muses run off with me and take over. I always get myself into stupid situations that are hard to get out off, like killing Duo in part three of this fic, but I will try and avoid any more silly stupid mistakes. But if you are my beta you can stop me making silly mistakes let me know your e-mail and I'll be in contact if you wanna do it!)

Thalia16 ()

Lolly Sister (thanks! I'm very weird according to my friends, what with my anime and yaoi liking )

Gypsie (thank you, I like protective caring Heero just as much as I like naked Heero but that comes later!)

C.Yeung (there will be a ceremony, than a battle, than maybe another ceremony with more battle and maybe some lemons honestly I can only tell you what I've written so far. I don't know what's going to happen. My muses are writing this and it comes as it comes but I can promise a blushing bride in Part Four!)

Shannon Flaherty (thanks for all the support! You always make me laugh when I read your e-mail. I'm glad you like the fic so far!)

Please, keep letting me know what you think! Thank You So Much! I'm Very Grateful!

**Fairy Tales**

**Part Four – Celebrations**

_**Chapter One**_

It had been two weeks since the demon attack. The Lands had settled back into a normal way of life but the threat of war loomed over them all like a dark black storm cloud. For Duo, his life was slow and it felt like he was living in a cage. If it wasn't Solo or Heero watching his every move, it was Hilde and Rosa that forced him to stay indoors where the two aforementioned men could watch him closely.

Currently, Duo was sitting on the harbour with baby Renn in his arms, while Hilde prepared the baby's bottle. The first thing Duo asked after he had woken from his coma was what had happened to Sarah the school mistress, he had been informed by Sally that the M-Mages had been unable to save Sarah's life but the young baby had been spared the poison. Her father had been a solider who had fought the demons. He had survived the attack but had been devastated by his wife's death and had regretted the child. Duo had immediately taken up the duty of guardian and had named the baby girl "Renn" after his mother. It was only when he was with the baby that he could escape his father and his fiancée.

And that was currently a problem on Duo's mind. He could clearly remember that Heero had proposed to him, and he still wore the ring on his finger, but since that night where they had made love together on the beach, the other boy had barely spoken about it. When Duo had tried to bring up the conversation Heero had chosen to ignore him.

"What's wrong, Duo?" Hilde asked.

"Nothing."

"You haven't said anything for nearly ten minutes. This is you, that's not normal."

She handed Duo the bottle who placed it gently on Renn's lips.

"Do you believe that s-e-x before marriage is wrong?"

"S-e-x?" she giggled.

"Not in front of the baby."

"She's two weeks old."

"I don't care."

"She doesn't understand."

"That's not the point."

"You're right, I don't know about right and wrong when it comes to things like s-e-x but I know you should follow your heart. Nothing is ever perfect, and things between you and Heero will always have ups and downs, but it's as simple as smiling your way through them. With s-e-x it's up to you. I don't think marriage means s-e-x. I think when its right, its right, and with you and Heero it'll always be right."

* * *

"Look what I have," Duo chimed happily as he entered breakfast that morning. Both Heero and Odin looked up but Solo was too busy reading his own letters. 

"What is it?"

"A request that we join in the White Sands for a wedding."

Solo looked up quickly. "The wedding? Its still going ahead!"

"Two weeks today," Duo sat down and laid the letter in front of Odin who read it quickly.

"It makes sense, strengthen the kingdoms before Treize returns the favour of war."

"Why are we waiting?" Heero asked. "Would it not be easier to attack?"

"We want to remain in peace. We have sent Treize a letter stating that if he continues his attack we will be at war, but lets wait, shall we, until the man attacks again."

"I overheard him talking to Millardo about the Sanq Kingdom. I don't think he'll be attacking any time soon. He will get those closest to him first."

"Yes, I see where you are coming from, but Treize is not thick and he knows that together the Lowe Lands and Outiche Kingdom are more powerful and dangerous that anything."

"So that's why he's doing that, get the other kingdoms under his control. Even if we do have the biggest army, we can't stand against five armies at once."

Solo looked up at Heero, his blue eyes showing surprise at Heero's words. The boy was his father. He stared at Heero, no longer listening to the conversation but he was well aware the two Princes were discussing Treize's actions. Odin smiled at Solo although the other king didn't notice.

"They've become us," Odin laughed softly. Solo blinked at him before returning the smile gently.

"No, Heero has become you, but Duo, he's exactly like his mother."

Odin turned and looked at the boy who was currently debating with Heero rather energetically. His violet eyes flashed with the passion and fire. His hair was pulled back elegantly into a braid that hung down his back like it was a free spirit. But there was something else; it was that small secret smile he wore on the corner of his lips whenever he looked at Heero. The boy never got to celebrate his sixteenth birthday but he had become a man perhaps too soon for even Solo to notice.

The two boys suddenly realised they were being stared at and the two stopped talking in order to stare back.

Solo suddenly laughed, and Duo looked shocked. It had been almost two months since he had heard his father laugh.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing," he chuckled and Duo shared a glance with Heero. There were some things he would never understand about his father.

* * *

There was laughter in the air as they entered the White Sands Kingdom two weeks later. The people were celebrating the union between the two princes. 

Duo glanced over at Heero who was sitting back straight, his eyes shut. Duo wanted to asked what the boy was thinking but was scared too disturb the peaceful looking lad.

"Heero," he whispered. His eyes fallen on the lips that were slightly parted. He had yet to talk to Heero about that night on the beach yet there was still something between them. They had talked of their future; of their wedding and plans of what would happen once they have finally joined. But Heero was still avoiding the talk that Duo desperately wanted to discuss. And the other boy had barely touched him in a month since that night. Duo was being to wonder if some how he had managed to displease Heero without knowing.

"Is something wrong?" Heero asked, one eye opening to glare at Duo.

"Why won't you kiss me!" Duo challenged, surprising himself and Heero opened the other eye and looked at Duo.

"Pardon?"

"We've been engaged nearly a month and I've had no kisses, no touches, no kind words."

"Things like that shouldn't happen until after marriage."

"Sometimes they do, and you just have to get on with it."

Duo grabbed Heero's chin and forced him to face him.

"Heero, I don't need a ring or a priest to tell me that I love you. But I need you to show it. If you want to hide away, shut everything up, then maybe I'm wrong."

Heero catch the hand that tried to retreat and placed a kiss on Duo's hand.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "It was…" there was no words to describe the night on the beach and Heero had always felt he was a little short of words, so he settled for leaning forward and pressing a gentle kiss to Duo's lips. The violet eyes widen in surprised but when Heero's hand wound itself into Duo's hair, the other boy recovered from his shock and was more than happy to make that kiss just a little bit something more.

* * *

Duo stared at the note. It made no really sense to him and he wondered why the M-Mages had really come to the White Sands when they barely ever came to the Outiche Palace. There was also the fact they were requesting to see him instead of his father that struck Duo as slightly odd. He put the letter down and sat on the stool. It was the wedding the next day but the request was for him to met them that night at the strike of twelve. He briefly wondered if he should inform someone of the meeting, but he felt reluctant too. If the M-Mages had wanted his Father to know what the meeting contained they would have informed him themselves. 

There was a knock on his door and he stood up, making sure the letter was hidden from sight as he crossed to open it.

"Hello," Duo greeted the blond Prince.

"Hi, can I have a word?"

"Sure, come in, what's wrong?"

Quatre entered the room and Duo shut the door behind him.

"Want me to lock it?"

"Please."

Duo turned the key in the lock and removed it. He joined Quatre on the bed.

"I'm sorry but I don't know who else to turn to."

"I can try to help but you know there isn't much that I know that you don't and vice versa."

Quatre gave a shy giggle. "It's the whole night thing."

"What, you mean the sun going down and it getting all dark? You get scared of the monster under the bed?"

"Duo, be serious."

"When am I ever serious?"

"When you need to be."

Duo crossed his legs and faced Quatre.

"Go on, explain."

"I want tomorrow to happen. I love Trowa but I'm a little scared."

Duo smiled. "I'm sure whatever happens will be fine. Shouldn't you talk this over with Trowa?"

"That's what Wufei said."

"Wufei is married and… you asked Wufei first? I am so upset! I was second choice?"

"Well, as you said, Wufei is married and he's faced this but…"

"Wufei is straight not interested in guys and you need help on the gay issue huh?"

"Yeah. I mean, I know you haven't but I thought together we could work it out."

Duo itched the back of his neck.

"Well, um…"

"I just don't want to seem naive and innocent. Can you help?"

Duo didn't want to say anything, not that he really knew what to say. What could he say? Once again, Duo felt as if he had been wrong to act so rashly with Heero on his birthday eve.

"Is everything ok?" Quatre asking, feeling a slight ting in his chest as his friend's reaction.

"I…a….sigh" Duo shook his head.

"What's wrong? I'm sorry I didn't mean…"

"No, no… No. Its something that happened a while back."

"Between you and Heero?"

Duo nodded, "kind of."

"But what? Duo, are you hiding something from me?"

"Quat… no."

The young blond gave Duo a sideward glance and the boy looked away. Quatre smirked and jumped on Duo, rolling them over on the bed and preceded to tickle Duo. The other boy shrieked and laughed, trying to push Quatre off.

"Not until you tell me what it is you are hiding!"

Duo finally gathered together most of his wits and forced the younger boy off him with use of magic.

"You have never kept a secret from me before. Please," Quatre begged with his wide puppy blue eyes. Duo couldn't resist that look.

"Ok," Duo sighed after a few seconds of thinking.

They settled back on the bed.

"Well?"

"It was the night of the demon attack. Heero proposed and I thought I was going to die. It was something that I really wanted to do."

"You slept with Heero?"

"Yes."

"What was it like?"

"Quatre we are not ten any more, we don't kiss and tell."

"This is new for me! Its not fair!"

"Don't wine! Besides I honestly can't remember it."

"It was that bad!" Quatre laughed.

Somehow they had ended up laying with their heads on the pillow, side by side.

"Quat, I was about to die. I had a fever, I wasn't… myself. I think that might be why Heero had problems with it. Perhaps he feels like he took advantage."

"You could understand that. Show him it's wasn't, show him tonight."

It was the way Quatre purred seductively that made Duo laughed.

"How do you know if you're a bad kisser?" Quatre suddenly asked.

"You'll have to ask Trowa… or Heero, depending on who you are talking about."

"But what if I suck at it?"

"You haven't kissed Trowa yet?" Duo asked disbelievingly.

"Well, on the cheek but nothing serious."

"Thank god you are getting marriage tomorrow!"

Quatre propped himself up onto one elbow.

"Can I kiss you?"

"Wha… pardon?"

"I don't want to suck."

"I think that's part of the deal."

Quatre glared at Duo. "Just one kiss! Please?"

"Don't do that."

"Please."

Duo laughed.

"Heero would kill me and you!"

"He never has to know. Please, just one kiss. One tiny non important kiss."

Duo gave no other reply so Quatre took that as a yes and bent down and kissed Duo lightly.

It was in this kiss that Duo noticed the differences between Heero and Quatre's kisses. While Quatre was shy, soft and sensual, Heero who was also soft and sensual but there was a dominance in his kiss that boiled Duo's blood and while Duo discovered that he enjoyed Quatre's kisses, he found that Heero's was not only his preference but about the only person that he ever wanted to kiss. But even as that thought ran through his head, he felt Quatre's hand trail up his side, so softly that he almost missed it. A low moan escaped Duo and encouraged by the noise Quatre deepen the kiss.

A sharp knock broke the kiss and the two boys drew back, both looking very guilty.

Duo climbed off the bed and tugged his shirt down, which had come up during their tumble on the bed. He replaced the key and opened the door to reveal Heero and Trowa standing there.

"What's going on in here?" Trowa asked, noticing the state of the bed and the ruffled Quatre laying on it.

Duo laughed and let the two other Princes in. "Nothing, just a very girly chat."

Tbc…

Thanks

shinigami195


End file.
